The silver Millenium
by AslansHow24
Summary: my interperatation of the destruction of the Silver Millenium. I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Earth

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter One: Earth**

Princess Beryl sat in front of her vanity getting ready for the day. Her long wavy red hair was piled on top of her head and one of her ladies maids, Crystal, was pinning it into place. Her other ladies maid, Amethyst cleared her throat.

"Your highness, it is almost time for breakfast. King Endymione and Prince Darien are waiting" She said. Beryl nodded and stood up. When she entered the grande dining hall, all the males stood up and she made her way to a spot next to Darien. He smiled and she blushed. She took a seat and the men sat down. Darien's personal guard were also at the table and Zoicite shot her a knowing look, but she glared at him.

"I have some important news" King Endymione announced. "Queen Selenity will be coming tommorow and I want you both to be on your best behavior. Also, Darien, I have invited Princess Kakyuu and her family to come and stay with us for a few days. She is the princess of Kinmoku and I think you two would make a good match" Darien sighed, but he knew that his father had good intentions, so he merely nodded. Endymione constantly tried to set his son up with a princess from one of the many planets in thier solar system and in other solar systems as well. He hoped Kakyuu wouldn't be as boring as some of the other princesses had been. Beryl frowned when she heard Endymione's announcement. Darien and her were meant to be together, so why was he trying to set Darien up with other princesses. Beryl had been adopted by King Endymione when her mother, his cousin, Gaia had passed away. Even though Beryl and Endymione were second cousins, she had fallen for him immediately and honestly believed they were meant to be together. Suddenly the herald entered and blew his horn.

"The royal family of Kinmoku and thier personal guard" He announced.

"Show them in" King Endymione said, standing up and motioning for the others to do the same. The royal family, followed by three young women entered the dining hall. The king had white hair, but the queen and princess had red hair. The princess was very beautiful and so were her guards who were all wearing blue gowns. Beryl felt her heart sink, Darien was sure to fall for the princess.

"Thank you for inviting us" Queen Kaguya said softly, curtseying. King Endymione and Prince Darien bowed back. Darien walked over to Kakyuu.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance" He said softly, kissing her hand. A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Beryl clenched her fist.

Later that day, Beryl was taking a stroll in the garden, when she over heard talking and so she hid in a bush. Princess Kakyuu and her three guards, Yaten, Seiya and Taiki came into view.

"What do you think of Darien?" Kakyuu was asking them. She sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yummy!" Yaten said immediately. Taiki frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You say that about every prince we meet" She said. Seiya smirked.

"He's handsome, but it's not important what we think. What do you think, your highness" She asked, tossing her long blue hair over her shoulder. Kakyuu sighed.

"I like him, he's really sweet, but I don't really know him" She said. "Which reminds me, I have to go. He wants to go riding with me" Beryl took off towards the stables, hoping to get there before Kakyuu. When she reached the stable, Darien was with Zoicite and they were saddling up two horses.

"Hello Darien" Beryl said cheerfully. "Would you like to go riding with me?" Zoicite shook his head at her, but she ignored him.

"I was actually going to go riding with Princess Kakyuu, but your welcome to join us" Darien said. Zoicite slapped a hand to his forhead. Princess Kakyuu entered the stable at that moment and the three of them headed out. During the ride, Beryl contantly chatted, not letting Kakyuu get a word in edge wise. this did not go unnoticed by Kakyyu or Darien. Finally Darien met Kakyuu's eyes and jerked his head. She understood. She turned around and rode away, heading back for the castle. Darien ummounted from his horse and turned to face Beryl who was still riding perched on top of her horse. She smiled innocently.

"What was that all about?" Darien snapped, glaring up at her. Beryl's face fell. Darien had never, ever responded to her like that before.

"I don't know what your talking about" Beryl said, playing dumb. Darien frowned.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but Kakyuu is a nice girl and I expect you to be nice to her. So does father" He ran a hand through his hair. "We both are going to find some one someday, Beryl. Please accept that" He remounted his horse and rode off. Beryl clenched her fists.

"You're the only one for me" She said to the empty sky.

When Darien got back to the palace, he found Kakyuu sitting in the garden, looking down. He sat next to her.

"Hey" He said softly. She jumped startled and smiled at him.

"Your sister doesn't like me, does she?" She asked. Darien shrugged.

"Who knows, but that's not the important thing. What's important is that I like you, and I really do want to know more about you. Would you be willing to let me court you?" Darien asked. Kakyuu smiled.

"It would be an honor" She said. He stood up and took her hand.

"Well, lets go tell the folks" He said, grinning. Princess Kakyuu nodded and they made thier back into the palace to announce it to thier families.

(A/N: No this is not a Kakyuu/Darien story, so continue reading and you will see Serenity and Darien get together. I also used Darien's english name, because I could not think of a name for his father, which is why I used Endymione, most of the others that show up will have thier traditional japanese names)


	2. Moon

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Two: Moon **

**(A/N: I will be adding songs from the musicals into this story, making it a musical, I will be putting up the English translations for the songs, but if you want to know the japanese translation, feel free to send me a message)**

Princess Serenity was getting ready for the day when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter!" She called. The door opened and Princess Serenity's best friend Rei entered the room. Rei was still dressed in her work clothes, She was the high priestess of the Moon Kingdom, and heir to the throne of Mars. Her long black hair was tied back with a ribbon and Serenity could tell that she had been reading the fire again.

"Is something wrong Rei-chan?" She asked her dearest friend. Rei looked frazzled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Danger is coming" She said. Serenity froze. Whenever Rei saw danger, it was never good for the moon kingdom.

"What kind of danger?" She asked.

"I don't know" Rei said distressed. "I tried to read, but there are omnious shadows lurking, ready to pounce. I don't know what they are" Serenity sighed.

"Have you told Mother?" She asked. Rei shook her head.

"Not yet" She said. "I thought I'd tell you first" Serenity nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Rei, but you really should tell mother. Also, make sure the others are aware of this information" Rei nodded and left the room. Serenity finished getting ready and then hurried to the throne room, where her mother was waiting. It appeared that Rei had already told the Queen the news, by the time that she got there. Queen Serenity was a lovely woman with silver hair and a wonderous smile, but today she looked worried. Princess Serenity noticed a young man standing near the throne. He had silver eyes and smiled at her. Princess Serenity smiled back at him.

"Mother, I am here" She said, to get her mother's attention.

"Ah, good. Serenity, this is Dimande. He has come to offer courtship to you" Queen Serenity said. The blonde haired princess stared at her mother for a moment, before finding her voice.

"I...ah...I accept your courtship, Dimande" She said curtseying. Dimande smiled and offered his arm to her. Serenity took it, stiffling back a sigh. She would do this for her mother, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Later that day, Serenity stood looking out over the water.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Ami, another of her friends asked her. She turned to face the blue haired genius, but before she could answer, the two of them were attacked by men wearing black.

"Mercury Power, Make-up" Ami shouted, transforming into Sailor Mercury. Two of the guys fought her while the third cornered Serenity.

"Give me the silver crystal" Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys ever give up?" She asked. The man reached for her throat, but a blast knocked him off his feet. He turned and glared at the new comers.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The scent of the sky, when it changes to gold  
The sword of wind, raise it  
and I will run forth.  
Uranus, that is who I am" Uranus said, swinging her sword around.

"The secret of the sea, when it sways with green  
The mirror of water, gaze at it  
and I will command.  
Neptune, that is who I am" Neptune said, swinging her mirror.

"Sailor Soldier of Flight, Sailor Uranus" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking"

"Sailor Soldier of Comprehension, Sailor Neptune" Neptune said. "Deep Submerge" The men took off, scared for thier life.

"Are you alright Princess?" Uranus asked.

"Hai." Serenity said softly. "Arigato" She sighed. "I don't understand why everyone wants the silver crystal. Mother told me it brings peace, but people only want it for its power"

"Don't worry Your highness" Neptune said. "As your soldiers, we will give up our very lives to keep you safe" Serenity turned to face them.

"I honestly hope you won't have to go that far" She said solemnly. "I am very grateful for the protection you provide me" Suddenly Dimande appeared.

"Princess, would you be so kind as to dine with me this evening?" He asked. Serena smiled.

"I'd be honored" She said. He took her hand and led her away.

"They make a cute couple" Michiru observed, transforming back into civillian form.

"I don't know" Ami said softly. "I guess we'll have to see about this"


	3. Kinmoku

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Three: Kinmoku **

Princess Kakyuu had returned to her home on Kinmoku and Darien had accompanied her, because he would be staying there for a few days. She had to admit that she really liked the Prince, but she didn't think there would be anything more between them. There just wasn't anything there.

"Kakyuu, Prince Darien is waiting" Seiya reminded the princess, who was pinning her hair up into it's usual style. Kakyuu sighed and turned to her trusted friend and soldier.

"Seiya, if I tell you something, will you promise not to say anything?" She asked. Seiya knelt before her beloved princess.

"I swear it on my life" She said, swinging her blue hair behind her. Kakyuu smiled.

"I'm not in love with Prince Darien" She said softly. "He's very nice, but I am in love with someone else, some one my parents would never approve of" Seiya furrowed her brow.

"Who, my dear princess?" She asked. Kakyuu sighed.

"I am in love with Ghan" She said. Seiya's eyes widened.

"But, Ghan is..." She trailed off.

"A servant, I know" Kakyuu said, "But that does not make him less of a man, Seyia"

"I didn't mean..." Seiya began, but Kakyuu cut her off.

"I know. My parents would never allow us to be together, but I don't know if I can go through with dating or marrying someone else, when my heart belongs to someone else" The red headed princess said. Seiya smiled.

"I understand completely. But you mustn't string Darien along, and I think you should tell your parents the truth" Seiya said.

"When did you become so wise" Kakyuu asked. Seiya grinned.

"I've always been wise, you just never noticed" She said cheekily. Kakyuu laughed.

"Well, I'd better go meet Darien" She said, sighing. After she left the room, Seiya sat thinking about this new revalation. Kakyuu was in love with a mortal, It didn't matter that he was a servant, but the royalty of Kinmoku could live forever and ever unless they were killed, but Ghan, being a mere servant, would have a normal life and would age, while Kakyuu would keep her youthful appearance.

"Prince Darien, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting" Kakyuu said, hurrying over to where the handsome young prince was waiting. He seemed quite nervous about something.

"We need to talk" He said softly. Kakyuu nodded. He led her out to the courtyard.

"I have really enjoyed spending this time with you, but I just don't think this courting thing is going to work out" He said, looking at her nervously. Kakyuu breathed a sigh of relief.

"I feel the same way" She said softly. Darien smiled.

"Friends?" He asked. Kakyuu smiled back.

"Friends" She replied. Darien stood up.

"Well, I have to return to Earth, but the moonlight ball at the moon kingdom is next week. Would you accompany me as a friend?" He asked.

"I'd be delighted to" Kakyuu said smiling. "I look forward to it" Darien kissed her hand and left. Kakyuu smiled, and felt at peace. She knew that she had to tell her parents the truth, but she wasn't sure how.

"Kinchu for your thoughts" A voice said from behind her. She turned to look and smiled.

"Ghan!" She said, hugging him.

"I ran into Prince Darien. He said he's leaving" Ghan said, staring at her.

"He is. We came to an understanding and we are friends now" Kakyuu replied.

"I see." Ghan said.

"I'm going to tell my parents" Kakyuu said, crossing her arms. "I have to tell them about us" Ghan stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"They'll have me hanged or thrown in the dungeon" He said. "Servants and royalty don't mix"

"My parents are going to have to accept it. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" Kakyuu said firmly. "But I can't keep lying to them, or they'll keep trying to set me up with a suitor" Ghan sighed.

"You should forget about me. I am a mortal" He said.

"I can't" Kakyuu said. "I love you" They met in a sweet kiss, blissful and happy.


	4. Sailor Earth

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Four: Sailor Earth**

Beryl sat in her room, thinking about the visit from Queen Serenity. The Queen had offered her a position as one of the Princesses guardians, Sailor Earth. The Queen explained that there hadn't been a Sailor Earth in a long time. Beryl had accepted the position, but she also knew that it meant that she would see less of Prince Darien. Queen Serenity had asked her to arrive at the palace a few days before the ball, so that she could be introduced to the other senshi. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, ready to depart from everyone she knew and loved. Darien would wait for her, she knew it.

Princess Serenity was in the courtyard when a beautiful redhaired woman appeared before her. The woman was wearing a long purple dress, and her red hair hung in curls down her book. Serenity smiled at her.

"You must be the newest senshi" She said, smiling. "Come on inside to the training grounds. The senshi will want to meet you, I must warn you, they have a presentation ready. They perform it every time they want to introduce themselves" Beryl smiled and followed Serenity into the training grounds.

"Senshi, this is Princess Beryl from the Earth Kingdom. She will be training with you as Sailor Earth" Serenity announced.

"Alright ladies, introduction time" The blonde clapped her hands and music started.

**All: **Bang! Bang! Bang!  
Take aim; Fake the face  
We'll never surrender  
Embrace with our flesh  
The vow of the Galaxy

**All: **Bang! Bang! Bang!  
However... No! No! No!  
We'll never surrender  
Embrace with our flesh  
The vow of the Galaxy

**Serenity: **Surely, it can be said  
Our wish will undoubtedly come true  
From star to star, bound by the sun's light  
Real Justice  
Princess Moon

**All: **Always, we will say  
We'll undoubtedly excel  
To the ends of the Universe  
**Mercury: **Genius the Veil  
Sailor Mercury

**All: **Surely, to set free  
The burning particles  
To the other side of darkness  
**Mars: **Passion Flame  
Sailor Mars

**All: **More anger  
Will undoubtedly fly  
To the ends of the sky  
**Jupiter: **Hurricane Shout  
Sailor Jupiter

**All: **Surely, in the light  
Beauty will be passed over  
To the ends of this world  
**Venus: **Grace My Heart  
Sailor Venus

**All: **However... No! No! No!  
We'll never surrender  
This we vow to the Galaxy  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
We can't only be Soldiers of Love

Secretly, love  
Undoubtedly sways  
To the dimension below  
**Neptune: **My Deep Sea  
Sailor Neptune

**All: **Surely, on the wind  
You will soar  
To the ends of the earth  
**Uranus: **Rushing Wind  
Sailor Uranus

**All: **Surely, from the side  
Safeguarding Time  
Within the realm of the dead  
**Pluto: **Hades Impact  
Sailor Pluto

**All: **Surely, the darkness  
Will undoubtedly come around  
For the end of the world  
**Saturn: **Destruction  
Sailor Saturn

**All: **Therefore... No! No! No!  
We'll never surrender  
This we vow to the Galaxy  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
We can't only be Soldiers of Love

No! No! No!  
We'll never surrender  
This we vow to the Galaxy  
Bang! Bang! Bang! (Shake my head!)  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
We can't only be  
Can't only be  
Soldiers of Love

Beryl smiled and clapped when they were finished.

"I, Sailor Venus, am the leader of the Sailor Senshi" Sailor Venus said. "My given name is Minako, and I am the senshi of Love and Beauty"

"I, Sailor Mars, am the high priestess of the moon kingdom" Sailor Mars said. "My given name is Rei, and I am the senshi of Fire and Passion"

"I, Sailor Mercury, am the head healer for the moon kingdom" Sailor Mercury said. "My given name is Ami, and I am the senshi of Water and Wisdom"

"I, Sailor Jupiter, am the head martial arts instructor for the moon kingdom" Sailor Jupiter said. "My given name is Makoto, and I am the senshi of Thunder and Courage"

"I, Sailor Pluto, am the guardian of the gates of time" Sailor Pluto said. "My given name is Setsuna, and I am the senshi of Time and Revolution"

"I, Sailor Neptune, am the violinist for the queen's court" Sailor Neptune said. "My given name is Michiru, and I am the senshi of Oceans and Comprehension"

"I, Sailor Uranus, am the galaxy renowned racer, winning for the Queen" Sailor Uranus said. "My given name is Haruka, and I am the senshi of Wind and Flight" Beryl smiled.

"I am very pleased to meet and be able to work with all of you" She said. "I am looking forward to my time here"


	5. A grand ball

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Five: A grand ball**

It was time for the ball and Serenity was nervous. She was being escorted by Dimande, but every time he kissed her, she got a cold shiver down her spine. There was something dark and forbidding about him and he didn't like any of the same things that she did. His idea of courting was sitting in the courtyard and kissing. There was more to life and love than that. She was planning on telling her mother at the ball tonight.

"Your highness" Luna said, entering the room. Serenity looked down at the cat. "It is time" Serenity left her chambers and went down to the foyer where Dimande was waiting. He took her hand and they entered the ballroom together.

"Princess Serenity and Prince Dimande" The herald announced. Dimande and Serenity walked to the middle of the floor and began the first dance. Prince Darien stared at the princess from afar.

"She is beautiful" He said, entranced. Princess Kakyuu smiled.

"Perhaps you should ask her for a dance" She suggested. Darien smiled slightly.

After the dance, Serenity sighed as Dimande tried to kiss her.

"Look Dimande, this isn't going to work. I like you, but there is no romantic connection" She said. Dimande was not happy to hear that and he slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. Queen Selenity frowned and got up, but before she could reach her daughter's side, a dark haired man had gotten there.

"You dare strike a lady" He asked in low tones. Dimande scowled at him.

"This is none of your business, Darien" He hissed. Darien placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I think it's time for you to leave" He scowled. Suddenly a group of very pissed off females, surrounded them and Dimande realized he was outnumbered. He stormed out of the ball room. Darien turned to help Serenity to her feet.

"Arigato" She said, looking up at him. She stared into his deep blue eyes and felt entranced.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her. Serenity was incapable of speaking, but she nodded and he led her out to the dance floor. They danced beautifully, and gracefully. Once the dance was over, Darien kissed Serenity's hand and she blushed. Serenity joined her mother, who was smiling at her.

"Maybe I was pushing too hard" She said. "I am sorry about Dimande, but I see you are quite smitten with the Earth prince" She said. Serenity blushed a little and turned to see Darien, who was dancing with a red-headed princess at the moment.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asked.

"How could he not?" Selenity asked in return. Serenity blushed again. She noticed Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto dancing and all four seemed quite smitten with the ones they were dancing with. Perhaps they would all find thier prince charmings tonight. The dance was done and Serenity noticed Darien walking towards her again.

"May I have another dance?" He asked. Serenity merely nodded and accepted his arm once again. Princess Kakyuu was watching the Princess of the Moon dance with Prince Darien and smiled. Suddenly, Beryl popped up next to her.

"Aren't you jealous that he's dancing with her?" She asked snidely. Kakyuu really did not like Beryl, the red head seemed full of herself.

"Should I be?" She asked.

"Well, he is courting you" Beryl said. Kakyuu shook her head.

"No we aren't" She replied. "We decided last week to just be friends" She noticed a scowl appear on Beryl's face.

"Then why did he bring you to the ball?" She asked. Kakyuu shrugged.

"He asked me to go as friends. I guess he didn't have a date and he didn't want to go alone" She replied, turning back to watch the two dance. Beryl turned away, but not before Kakyuu heard her mutter,

"He should have asked me" Kakyuu shrugged it off and when a young gentleman asked her to dance, she accepted his arm and he led her out to the dance floor.

Serenity was having the time of her life dancing with Darien, who seemed to be enjoying her company. Just then Beryl came over and stopped the dance.

"Darien, may I speak with you?" She asked.

"I'm kinda busy right now" Darien said irritably. "Can't it wait?"

"No" Beryl snapped. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away from Serenity.

Darien felt himself being dragged out of the ballroom and out to the garden. When Beryl let go, he spun to face her.

"What was that all about?" He asked angrily.

"Oh please, that tramp was throwing herself all over you" Beryl said, crossing her arms. "I was doing you a favor"

"Serenity is not a tramp" Darien said. "She is a wonderful young woman and I enjoyed her company, besides, aren't you one of her new guardians?" Beryl scowled.

"We should head home" She said. "I'm tired"

"Fine" Darien snapped. "Let me go get Kakyuu"

Serenity watched as Darien reentered the ballroom without Beryl and he walked over to the other redhead he had been dancing with before. They spoke for a moment, the woman nodded and left the ballroom. Darien made his way over to Serenity.

"I am sorry your highness. My sister has fallen bored and has demanded me to take her and Princess Kakyuu home. If it is alright with you, I'd like to start seeing you"

"Seeing me?" Serenity enquired. Darien nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to court you" He said.

"I accept your invitation of courting" Serenity said smiling. "I look forward to seeing you again" Darien smiled and kissed her hand, before leaving Serenity in a daze.

"Well" Queen Selenity asked, coming up to stand next to her daughter.

"He wants to court me" Serenity said happily. Her mother smiled.

"That is wonderful news" She said. "I am happy for you. Darien is a fine young prince"

"I know" Serenity said. "I know"


	6. Courting

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Six: Courting**

Over the next few weeks, Serenity would often sneak off to the Earth to meet with Prince Darien. Everyone on the Moon Kingdom knew of thier relationship, but no one on Earth did. Darien was afraid that his father would not approve, and he was worried about what Beryl would do if she found out. Beryl was living at the Moon Palace for the time being, which is why Serenity often went to Earth to visit Darien, instead of the other way around.

"Why doesn't your sister like me?" Serenity asked Darien one day. She was confused, Sailor Earth was supposed to be one of her protectors, but the girl hadn't spoken to her since the ball.

"She was upset with me for dancing with you" Darien replied. "This is why we can't tell her about our relationship"

"I see" Serenity said softly, fiddling with one of her pigtails. "Darien, is Beryl in love with you?" Darien looked shocked at the suggestion, but as he thought about it, he realized that it was true. His cousin/sister was in love with him.

"I think she is" He said finally. "But she has to get over it, we're related, I couldn't marry her" Serenity sighed.

"If she found out about us, what do you think she'd do?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know" Darien said. "But it wouldn't be good, I can tell you that much" Serenity smiled and leaned in, kissing Darien full on the lips.

"I love you" She said softly. Darien smiled.

"I love you too" he whispered back. He knelt to the ground and pulled a beautiful ring from his pocket. "Serenity Celestial Moon, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Serenity cried, with tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on to her finger.

When Serenity got back to the moon, Rei, Ami and Minako were waiting for her in her chambers.

"How'd it go?" Rei asked. Serenity blushed.

"I kissed him" She said. All three girls squealed. Suddenly Makoto opened the door and poked her head in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked glaring at them.

"You're just grumpy because it's your night to do rounds" Minako retorted. Mako grinned.

"By the way Sere, You missed curfew. Luckily, Minako has blonde hair, and was able to cover for you when the Queen became suspicious. She thinks that your spending too much time on Earth and wants to know when Darien will come here to spend time on the Moon" Serena groaned.

"There's a reason he doesn't come here" She said. No one noticed Beryl outside the room, listening intently to every word.

"It's because of Beryl, isn't it?" Minako asked. "I already know she's in love with him"

"How do you know that?" Ami and Rei asked together.

"Hello, Soldier of Love" Minako reminded them. "Beryl is in love with Darien"

"But thier cousins" Rei said, wrinkling her nose.

"I know. I mentioned it to Darien tonight, obviously he hadn't thought of that before, but he realized it was true. He says Beryl's a menace and refuses to allow him to court any princesses, which is why we've been hiding it from her. If he comes here, she'll find out. And now, mother has given her senshi power, so who knows what she could do" Serenity said. "I like Beryl, but she obviously hates me and she's only saw me dance with him at the ball, imagine how much hate she'd have for me if she knew we're engaged"

"You're engaged!" The senshi squealed. Up til now, Serenity had been hiding her ring finger, but now she displayed the diamond ring for them all to see.

"It's gorgeous" Ami said, taking out a magnifying glass. Beryl had heard enough, she spun away from the door, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We'll see what Endymione has to say about this" She muttered, deciding that it was time to pay a visit to Earth.


	7. Seeking the Witch

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Seven: Seeking the Witch**

Endymione and Darien were discussing an upcoming mission to mars, when Beryl stormed in. Darien had noticed her return the previous night, and he had a feeling he knew the reason for her visit.

"Ah Beryl, I thought you were supposed to train on the moon for six months before returning home" Endymione said, looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an urgent matter to discuss with you" Beryl said. "It couldn't wait" Endymione sighed.

"And what is this urgent matter, then?" He asked.

"Were you aware that Prince _Darien_," She stressed out his name, "Is engaged?" She asked. Endymione turned to face Darien.

"Is this true, my son?" He asked. Darien sighed.

"Yes, father, but it only happened last night. I was going to tell you today" He said. Endymione nodded thoughtfully.

"And who is the lucky bride?" He asked. Darien shifted in his chair, but before he could answer, Beryl cut in.

"That tramp of a princess on the moon" She snapped. Endymione looked surprised.

"Princess Serenity?" He enquired.

"Yes Father" Darien said softly. "I met her at the ball several weeks ago and we have been courting ever since" Endymione stroked his chin and then broke into a grin.

"This is wonderful" He said. Beryl's mouth fell open. "Do you realize what this means?" Darien looked at his father, confused.

"What?" He asked slowly.

"We can unite the people of the moon and the earth and form an alliance. We also need to plan the wedding" He shook his head. "Boy, what are you still doing here? You should be on the moon, with your bride to be"

"Thank you Father" Darien said, running out of the room. Beryl clenched her fists.

"How can you let him marry her?" She asked. Endymione looked up at the furious redhead.

"She's a good match for him, and it will mean that if we were ever in trouble the moon kingdom will come to our aide. I was hoping he'd choose a bride this year" He responded.

"He's supposed to marry me!" Beryl finally cried out in frustration.

"You?" Endymione enquired. "Your cousins, he can't marry you. You need to accept that" In her fit of anger, Beryl grabbed one of Darien's swords and plunged it into the king's heart. He looked at her in shock, before keeling over, dead. Beryl stepped back, horror in her face.

"Help! Somebody Help!" The four generals rushed into the room and to her side.

"What happened?" Zoicite asked horrified.

"It was Darien. He killed the king!" Beryl said quickly, pointing to the sword.

"Why would Darien kill his own father?" Jadiete whispered.

"Endymione didn't approve of Darien's engagement to Serenity so Darien killed him and fled to the Moon kingdom" Beryl said.

"Are you sure?" Zoicite asked. Beryl nodded, but all of the generals were skeptical. "I think we should question Darien, this doesn't sound like him" He glared at Beryl. "If we find out you were behind this, you will pay" The generals left the room. Beryl groaned. She needed the people of the earth on her side. She decided it was time to pay the outcast witch a visit.

Metallia, a witch who lived in the woods was watching the current events happen, so she was not surprised when Beryl showed up on her doorstep.

"Come in dear child" She said sweetly. "I know what plights you, and I will help"

"You will?" Beryl asked, clasping her hands. Metallia nodded and rummaged through her cupboards.

"If you drink this, you will gain all the power you want, but you must also host me in your body. Together, we can take over the universe and destroy the moon kingdom" Beryl hesitated for only a moment, then drank the potion that was handed to her. She felt dizzy, strange and evil was nested into her heart where Metallia now rested.

The generals were sitting in thier training room discussing the past events.

"Darien wouldn't do this" Zoicite was saying. "Beryl's the ony one who would be upset with Darien's choice of bride" Just then Beryl entered, here eyes were now purple, something that did not go unnoticed by the generals.

"Beryl, you are under arrest for..." Beryl's voice was low and sweet.

"Darien did kill the king to be with Serenity. The moon kingdom wants to throw us in turmoil. We must destroy them" She said.

"Are you crazy!" Kunzite snapped. "We can't attack the moon kingdom without cause" Beryl frowned, her brainwashing power was not working on them.

"Dark Power" She cried, trapping the generals in a purple bubble. Then she created shadow puppets of the generals, so that Darien would think that they had betrayed him. Her eyes glowed brilliantly, as the generals tried to get out, but had no luck. It was time to brainwash the people of earth and turn them against the moon kingdom.


	8. The Moon is Under Attack

**The Silver Millenium**

**Chapter Eight: The Moon is Under Attack**

Darien was at the Moon palace when he heard about the Earth declaring war upon the Moon Kingdom.

"Father would never do that" Darien protested. The messenger bowed low before Darien.

"The King is dead" He explained. "I alone escaped Beryl, who has brainwashed everyone into believing that Princess Serenity has bewitched you. Even the generals are on her side" Darien just couldn't believe it.

"I will defend the moon kingdom and my future bride" He declared. Queen Serenity nodded.

"We must have everyone on alert for this attack" She said. "Perhaps the ball should be post poned"

"No" Sailor Mars said. "We do not want to worry the people. We, as guardians of the kingdom, will be ready for any attack" Serenity nodded and turned to her daughter.

"I want you to stay will Darien at all times, okay" She ordered. Serenity nodded.

"Of course mother" She said.

That evening, Darien and Serenity entered the ball room together, as a couple. They wore masks, since it was a masquerade. The ball was going spendidly until the castle advisors, Artemis and Luna rushed into the ball room.

"The castle is under attack!" The shouted. The senshi sprang into action as a huge explosion blasted the palace. They hurried outside and attempted to use a combined attack against Metallia Beryl but unfortunately, it failed.

"She's too strong!" Venus shouted. "I don't think we can defeat her"

"I'll call the outers" Mars cried. "They're stronger than we are"

The Dark Kingdom released an enormous burst of energy which shook everything in the area and caused all Moon Kingdom structures to crumble. The entire Moon Kingdom was devastated by the attack.

Serenity stood out on her balcony, looking over the kingdom, sadness in her eyes. Beryl spotted her and dove in for the kill. Darien threw a rose at Beryl attacking her. She turned her gaze on him and glowered.

"You should have married me Darien" She said. "You still can! Give up Serenity and we can rule as we were always meant to"

"Never!" Darien replied. "You are wicked Beryl. You can't accept the fact that I chose Serenity over you"

Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter fought thier best, until the Earth generals arrived. They could not bear to kill thier lovers, so each of them was defeated by the man she loved. Serenity and Darien saw this and Serenity screamed the names of her senshi. Mercury looked up at her in pain.

Mercury: We were born to love you  
Do you understand that now?

All: Because inside of you we will live on

Serenity: Because I shared love with you, I existed  
Without you  
I can't be myself

Mars: Our lives were devoted to you long ago

Serenity: Don't leave me behind, it's unbearable  
I can't live if I'm alone

Jupiter: The approaching time has come  
Venus: Destiny is coming to meet us

Mercury: If the only one to live is you  
Then we...inside you... With a gasp, Serenity's best friends died. Tears filled the princesses eyes.

"Princess...can you hear me?" Serenity turned to see Pluto, badly wounded, staring at her.

Pluto: Standing still at the edge of time  
Endless and solitary, that was my destiny  
Because I was able to meet you, I understood love  
Even if this universe disappears, love is eternal

Serenity: You who protected me with a strong love  
and let me take advantage of it

Everyone, even though from now on  
I wanted to love you more  
Why? She screamed the last part and fell to her knees.

Beryl seized this opportunity to strike at the moon princess, but Darien stepped in front of her and took the full blast.

"Darien!" Serenity screamed as she held him in her arms.

"I love you" The prince whispered, breathing his last.

"No!" Serenity shrieked. She grabbed Darien's sword and plunged through her heart, her body fell on top of his. Beryl smirked in satisfaction.

Queen Serenity stared at the destruction in horror. She raised the silver crystal wand.

"Moon Healing Escalation" She shouted, the power destroyed the Dark Kingdom. During the battle, everyone on the moon was killed: humans as well as moon citizens.

Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to seal away Metallia and Beryl and send the moon kingdom inhabitants back to Earth to be reincarnated, with the hope that the princess and Senshi could live happily as normal girls. Serenity laid down, breathing hard. Artemis and Luna, the only ones left alive, stared at her sadly. She looked at them.

"the silver crystal can be used for peace if it is used with the energy of a good heart" She informed them. "If it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it could become a terrible weapon" She smiled slightly. "if the Dark Kingdom is revived again, you will need to guide my daughter and senshi, so that Princess Serenity uses the crystal to ensure peace" After this was said, she breathed her last.

Artemis and Luna had no idea when or what time period the girls had been sent, so they sat on the abandoned moon and watched Earth closely, for the day when Serenity would return.


End file.
